


Had To Admit:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Forever: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Doctors & Physicians, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Bites, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Medical, Medical Examination, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sons, Swimming, Television, Television Watching, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny had to admit, He was a little bit nervous about leaving Charlie with Steve, But Grace is there to back him up, If something is needed, Will Steve prove Danny wrong?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!* *Author's Note: This is a part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy, This happens after 5x25!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny had to admit, He was a little bit nervous about leaving Charlie with Steve, But Grace is there to back him up, If something is needed, Will Steve prove Danny wrong?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy, This happens after 5x25!!!*

 

"Are you sure you will be all right ?, I promise that I'll try not to be too long", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said with concern, He couldn't help, but worry about his kids, especially his newly discovered son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Cause it's his first time leaving him with Steve, Cause he has to help HPD out, & then go his physical. He knows that everything will be fine, but he couldn't help, but worry so much, To his relief, his daughter, Grace Williams came into the room, & she piped in with this.

 

"Chill, Danno, Stevo has this, I am sure of it, Charlie will have the greatest time, & I will be here to help out, if it's necessary", Ever since last Halloween, She wanted to make up for what she put her parents through, so she decided to help out more, & she feels bad that her little brother has to go through something so horrible, so she tries to make it less sad around him. Danny pulled his daughter close to him, & said, "That makes me happy, Monkey, Steve will need you, It's makes him happy too, Right, Steve ?", They both looked at him, as a response.

 

The Former Seal smiled, & said, "It definitely makes me happy, I am so glad to spend time with you, Gracie, & your brother", Grace smiled, & Danny was so glad that he found someone, who thinks that his kids are the most important thing, like he does. He was caught in a daydream, when Steve called out to him, "Danno, You are gonna be late, You should go now, so you can afford terrific", Danny swore, "Shit," & he kissed everyone "goodbye", & headed out to do what he had to do. Charlie came up to the seal, & tugged on his pants leg, "Stevo, I am hungry, Can we have breakfast now, Please ?", Steve said with a smile, "Of course, Bud, Grace, Wanna help me in the kitchen ?", The Young Girl smiled, & nodded, as they enter the spacious kitchen.

 

After breakfast, & awhile, Charlie requested & asked about swimming, Steve approved, & the three went to change in their swimsuits, & headed down to their private beach, & they went in, & started to have fun, & Steve was glad that the little boy felt safe & comfortable around him, & that he played with him, "Can we continue my swimming lessons, Stevo ?", "Sure", The Five-O Commander said, & they began the ritual of the swimming lessons, & Grace was on shore by then, & took a lot of pictures, so her father didn't miss a thing. Then, They had a wonderful lunch of sandwiches, & fruit. They relaxed for awhile, & they headed back in the water, for one last round of fun.

 

"Thank you so much for today, Stevo, I had a wonderful day", The Little Boy said, after they all showered & changed, & played a couple of board games, Steve swelled with pride, & said, "I am glad, Pal, You are always welcome here, & when you come, We will have fun, I promise you that", Charlie smiled at that, & he focused on the game, "You are so good with kids, & you made a friend for life", Grace said with a smile, as she bumped his shoulder, Steve just blushed in response, & they focused on playing the game.

 

After a couple of rounds of playing board games, Steve & Charlie fell asleep, P.J. Masks in the background, Grace was reading a book, When Danny entered the house sometime later, She smiled at him, & put a finger to her lips, & he nodded, He smiled at the sight that his husband, & son made. "How about some pizza, Monkey ?", She nodded excitingly, & they shut the t.v. off, & put the order in, letting their two love ones sleep. Once, They woke up, & had dinner with Danny & Grace, They had a night of family fun, Danny thought to himself, "These are the moments, that I live for", & focused his attention back to his ohana.

 

Once, The kids were in bed, & settled, Danny took Steve completely by surprise, & ripped his clothes off of his body, & began to worship him, "AGHHHH !", Steve exclaimed, as Danny licked a wet stripe up his cock, & did his skills on it, & did his favorite thing, which is to torture Steve's nipples, Steve was putty in his hands, as his husband was lavishing attention on him, & turned him over roughly, & began to rim, & lick his entrance, giving him the best anal & oral experience, Also leaving claim & love bites all over him, telling anyone, that he is his & his only. Steve came so hard, & fast, Danny slowed down, so he could enjoy it, & took every bit of semen, & not missing a drop from the tip, of his beautiful penis.

 

"Had to admit, Seeing you with the kids, & you acting all parental, It's so sexy", The Blond said breathlessly, as he began round two, & made Steve come multiple times, & then denied him, With that result, Steve had multiple orgasms, & Danny orgasmed, just by watching him. Steve grunted, & said, "Maybe, I will show that side, If turns you on like this, With all this passion, lust, & desire". The Former Seal wanted his payback, so he flipped him over, & gave him the exact same treatment, that he was given, Danny was glad for soundproof walls, cause as soon as his last orgasm hit, He shouted, "SHITTTT, STEVE !!!!", Steve just smirked around his lover's amazing cock & balls, & just milked the hell out of him.

 

Once they were spent, They held each other, & Steve said, "I love you, & what we built, Thank you so much for taking a chance on me", "Ditto, I love you too, You always make me the happiest man on Earth, Ever since we first got together, We are gonna be happy, & not take each other for granted." Steve just nodded in agreement, & they held each other, as they fell into a peaceful slumber. They are dreaming of what else their lives & future will bring to them, & they would be ready for it, No matter what it is, Cause they will be together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
